


3 Tao, 3 Taon, 3 Salita

by svtfiloficfest



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Short Smut, bottom!Jun, bottom!mingyu, medyo wild, top!Wonwoo
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25776214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svtfiloficfest/pseuds/svtfiloficfest
Summary: Delikado raw ma-fall sa fuck buddy. Pero paano kungnaging bestfriend mo muna ito bago kayo magkaroon ng "benefits" saisa't-isa? Ilalaban mo ba? Paano kung ang isa ay may jowa at ikaw angnaging rebound niya? Tatanggapin mo ba? Ito ang mga tanong na dapatsagutin ni Junhui mula sa pagmamahalan nina Wonwoo at Mingyu.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **PROMPT:** LOMI236  
>  **OPM:** Migraine - Moonstar88  
>  **Disclaimer: Hindi ang svtfiloficfest o mga mod ang mga manunulat ng kathang ito. Ang mga may-akda ay ita-tag sa araw ng reveals (tatlong araw pagkatapos ma-post ang lahat ng akda.)** Ang mga karakter sa kathang ito ay nakabase sa sariling paglalarawan ng may-akda at hindi nito nirerepresenta kung sino ang mga artista sa kanilang totoong buhay. Hindi layunin ng may-akda ang saktan sila, ang kanilang mga pamilya, o kanilang mga kaibigan. Ang kathang ito at ang mga orihinal na karakter ay pag-aari ng may akda. 
> 
> **Note ni Otor:** Hi Prompter! So yun, this is my first R-rated AU HAHA  
> thanks sa prompt! It was a challenge for me tbh. Ang hirap ng choices  
> na dapat gawin ni Jun hays.

"Wonwoo... Fuck."

"Malapit na ako Jun..."

Bumagsak sa ibabaw ni Junhui si Wonwoo nang matapos sila sa kanilang routine. Oo, routine. Ang routine bilang mag-bestfriends... with benefits.

_3 years ago. Unang araw sa college_

Nakarinig ng katok sa pinto si Wonwoo.

"Siya na ata yun." sabi ng binata habang papunta sa pintuan upang pagbuksan ang kanyang magiging roommate.

"Konichiyawa Annyeonghasehello Ni Hao Hi Roomie! I'm Jun nice to meet you!" Masiglang bati ng binatang si Jun kay Wonwoo.

_Cute_. Yan ang naisip ni Wonwoo matapos niyang panlakihan ng mata at tawanan si Jun dahil sa kanyang ka-hyper-an sa pagpapakilala.

"Hii. Jeon Wonwoo pala. Tara pasok akin na yang mga gamit mo tulungan na kita."

Pumasok ang dalawang binata sa kanilang condo habang buhat-buhat ni Wonwoo ang ibang gamit ni Jun.

"Ang laki talaga ng condo mo noh? Kaya ka pala naghanap ng kahati." sambit ni Jun. 

“Hm. ‘Di naman talaga ako dapat maghahanap ng kahati kasi dapat yung jowa ko nandito. Kaso sa ibang univ siya mag-aaral eh” banggit ni Wonwoo na may tunog ng pagkadismaya.

“Hala sorry, okay lang ba sainyo na nandito ako?” pag-aalalang sabi ng binata kay Wonwoo habang binababa ang gamit sa lapag.

“Oo naman. Bago ka maka-receive ng reply ko na pwede ka dito mag-stay, kinausap ko muna siya. Tsaka di naman possessive yun at seloso” tumawa si Wonwoo upang ‘di maging awkward ang usap nila. Naglalabas na ng gamit si Jun upang maayos na ito at mailagay sa tamang lugar.

“Ba’t ka may ganyan?!” pagkagulat na sigaw ni Wonwoo nang makita ang isang gamit na bitbit ni Jun.

“Ah itong mini hotdog stand ba? Pang midnight snack ito. Hehe.” ‘di napigilan ni Wonwoo ang sarili at natawa na ito sa binatang nasa harap niya. Awkward naman na nakangiti si Jun dahil baka isa nanaman si Wonwoo sa mga taong namimintas sa kanyang ka-weirduhan. 

“Teka sorry sa pagtawa. Osige ah pag nagutom din ako luto tayo! Ngayon lang ako nakakita ng taong nagganyan” Sabi ni Wonwoo habang naghahabol ng hininga.

Nagulat si Jun sa sinabi ng ka-roommate niya. “T-talaga?? Di ka nawweirduhan sakin?” 

“Ba’t naman? Kulit kaya. Tsaka masaya yan pag kunwari may mga bumisita na kaklase natin dito” natawa nanaman ulit si Wonwoo. Hindi nainis si Jun dahil kakaiba ang tawa ng binata. Ito ang tawang ‘di nang-aasar ngunit isang tawa na halatang masaya ang tao. Napangiti si Jun nang mapansin niyang ang cute ni Wonwoo dahil sa kanyang nose scrunch.

“ _Uy magtigil ka nga. May jowa yung tao. Tsaka kakabreak niyo lang ni Hao.”_

“Jun uy.” natigil naman sa pag-iisip si Jun at napansin na nakatulala pala siya kay Wonwoo.

“H-ha?”

“Hatdog. Okay ka lang ba?” Tanong ni Wonwoo habang tinutulungan niyang mag-ayos ng gamit ang isa.

“Aahh oo. Pagod lang siguro. Napuyat kasi ako eh” 

“Ano naman pinagpuyatan mo?”

“Naglaro ako ng PUBG hehe” Hiyang pagkasabi ni Jun. Yun kasi ang isa sa mga bagay na pinag-aawayan nila ng ex niya: ang pagpupuyat dahil sa laro, pagbili ng kung ano-anong bagay, isama mo na mga corny na jokes niya, at kakaibang mga habits niya. 

“Talaga?? Yun oh may kalaro na rin ako.” 

“H-ha?” Natameme nanaman ang binata

“Hatdog ka talaga. Sabog ka eh noh?” Ayan nanaman ang nose scrunches ni Wonwoo. ‘Di na komportable si Jun sa nararamdaman niya para kay Wonwoo. May kakaibang kabog ang dibdib niya. Di niya ito naranasan sa ex niya o sa kung sino pa man. Tinapos niya ang pag-iisip dahil baka matulala nanaman siya.

“Ahh hindi naman. Nagugulat lang ako kasi kala ko wala na akong makaka-vibes na tao.” sabi naman ni Jun na di niya napansin ay nakabusangot na siya.

“Kaya naman pala. Feel ko naman magkakasundo talaga tayo. Tsaka promise, ‘di lang ikaw ang weird na kilala ko. Pag nagkita kayo ng jowa ko panigurado magkakasundo kayo."

“Di natin sure” pagkasabi ni Jun na natawa rin. Ganun siya kapag gusto niyang kumawala sa usapan. Natapos ang pag-aayos nila at nagpahinga na. Hindi agad nakatulog si Jun hindi lang dahil sa siya’y namamahay kundi dahil din sa magiging pagkakaibigan nila ni Wonwoo. Aaminin niyang naaakit siya rito dahil sa kanyang kakisigan at kagwapuhan lalo na noong siya’y bagong ligo at nakatank top na itim. Kung bibigyan man siya ng pagkakataon, gusto niya nalang maging jowa niya si Wonwoo hindi lang din dahil sa pagnanasa kundi dahil nararamdaman niyang hindi magtatagal ay mahuhulog ang loob nito sa kanya.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wonton, may nagdoor bell baka may bisita ka" Sabi ni Jun na sobrang busy dahil sa tinatapos niya ang plates niya. Tumayo naman agad si Wonwoo at pumunta sa pinto upang pagbuksan ang bisita. Laking tuwa nito nang ang pinaka mamahal niya ang nasa harap niya ngayon.

"Gyuu" sambit ni Wonwoo na halatang kinikilig sabay yakap nang mahigpit.

"Wonuuu, mahal! Miss mo ba ako? Hmm?" Tanong ni Mingyu habang nakayakap parin at si Wonwoo naman ay binaon ang ulo sa leeg ni Mingyu. Di na ito nakasagot

"Uy, Mingyu, musta? Pasok muna kaya kayo noh? Hahaha punta muna ako sa bookstore ah? Kinulang ako sa gamit tsaka magkakape na rin muna ako pagtapos." may pagkabilis ang pagkakasabi ni Jun na tila ba nagmamadali kahit na 2 buwan nang nakatira si Junhui sa condo ni Wonwoo ay na-awkward parin siya sa magkasintahan dahil feel niya sumasapaw siya kaya naman siya na lang lagi nag-aadjust pag bumibisita si Mingyu. Bihira bumisita si Mingyu dahil magkalayo ang university ng magkasintahan at kailangan ni Mingyu mag-focus sa pag-retain ng scholarship niya. Kaya naman pag nagkikita silang dalawa ay sulit na sulit ang oras.

Nang lumabas na si Jun ay pumunta ang dalawa sa kusina at pinagluto ni Mingyu ang minamahal niya. Sinobrahan niya na ito para naman may hapunan sila ni Junhui.

"Wonu, sino pala nagluluto ng pagkain niyo?"

"Si Junhui, Gyu. Alam mo naman wala akong hilig sa pagluluto eh. Tignan mo nga oh may hotdog stand pa ang loko." Natawa si Wonwoo dahil sa sinabi niya. Kasalukuyan na silang kumakain. Sinusubuan ni Wonwoo si Mingyu ng kanyang pagkain at ganun din ang isa. Palaging ganito ang sitwasyon nila, gusto nila lagi ay parang mag-asawa na kung magsama.

Nang matapos silang kumain ay hinugasan na ni Mingyu ang pinagkainan at pinaglutuan. Nakatanggap naman si Wonwoo ng isang text.

"Mingguu, mahal. Hal"

"Yes, Hal?"

"Nag-text si Junhui baka gagabihin daw siya. Nakasalubong niya daw mga dating kaklase niya. So... ano, tara mamaya?"

Dumulas naman sa kamay ni Mingyu ang hinuhugasang pinggan. Mabuti na lamang ay 'di ito nabasag. Pinuntahan naman agad nito ni Wonwoo upang i-check ang kasintahan. Niyakap niya ito mula sa likod at bumulong.

"Hal, we'll not play rough oki? Wag kang kabahan, makakapasok ka pa bukas"

Tumaas balahibo ni Mingyu at namula ang mga tenga nito. Sakto naman at tapos na siya maghugas. Humarap siya kay Wonwoo at siniil ito ng halik.

"College is hard, so am I" Bulong ni Wonwoo nang maghabol sila ng hininga.

"Make it easy for me" pagkasabi ni Mingyu at muling hinalikan si Wonwoo at dinala sa kama niya.

Nagsimula sa halik sa labi, leeg at pababa hanggang sa butones ng pantalon ni Wonwoo. Tinanggal ito ni Mingyu gamit lamang ang ngipin niya. Nagbigay naman ito kay Wonwoo ng nakakalokong ngiti. Sinimulan na ni Mingyu ang pagpapasaya kay Wonwoo. Matapos ang ilang minuto ay binuhat ni Wonwoo si Mingyu at hinubaran ito sabay hinalikan.

"Ready ka na, Hal?" tanong ni Wonwoo habang nakahawak sa pisngi ni Mingyu.

"Always, para sayo, basta ikaw" matapos banggitin ni Mingyu ang mga salitang ito ay hinalikan ulit ni Wonwoo ang binata.

Napuno ng ungol ng dalawa at sigaw ni Mingyu na puro "Wonu" dahil sa nararamdamang sarap sa pagmamahalan ng dalawa. Nang sila'y matapos ay humiga sa tabi ni Mingyu si Wonwoo. Niyakap ni Mingyu si Wonwoo at nakatulog ang binata.

"Mingguu? Gising na 30 minutes ka nang tulog. Nood tayo?"

Biglaang bumangon si Mingyu mula sa pagkakatulog at biglang humiga ulit. Ganito ang habit niya pag gigising at napangiti naman si Wonwoo nito. Binuksan niya na ang tv at pinunta sa netflix. Nagbbrowse siya ng mga papanoorin nang magsalita si Mingyu.

"Nood tayo Sherlock Holmes pls. Di pa natin napapanood yun diba?"

"Natapos na namin ni Junhui yun Gyu eh. Baka ma-spoil kita okay lang sayo?"

"Hmm, 10 things I hate about you na lang, Hal."

"Pati din yun, Hal. Ay alam mo ba nung dapat pupunta ako sa inyo tapos sabi mo may midterms kayo, sakto nakasalubong ko si Jun sa Cat Cafe na sinabi mo sakin dati! Cat person din pala siya tapos ayun nung umuwi na kami nanood na lang ako ng 10 things I hate about you. Nagluto din si Junhui ng hotdog dun sa mini stand niya ang laptrip nga eh kulang na lang popcorn at magiging sinehan na toh." Masayang pagkkwento ni Wonwoo kay Mingyu habang nakayakap kay Mingyu.

"Ang saya pala sayang di ako nakasama. Ikaw na lang pumili, Hal ng movie na di mo pa napapanood."

"Ay ito nasa recommendations ni Junhui yung Circle panoorin natin."

"Ay oo, Wonu maganda talaga yan. Play mo na"

"Kailan ka dadalaw sa bahay?" tanong ni Mingyu habang nanonood sila.

"Hmm di ko pa sure eh. Text mo ko pag free ka then try ko pumunta oki?"

"Sure, Hal. Sorry pala ah di na ako masyadong nakakapunta dito tsaka pag gusto mo pumunta madalas akong tumanggi. Bawi ako soon, Hal pangako." sambit ni Mingyu at niyakap ang kanyang minamahal.

"Ang clingy mo ngayon ah? Love you, Gyu. Promise mo yan ah?"

Tumango na lamang ang nakababata at pinagpatuloy ang kanilang pinapanood habang naguusap tungkol sa palabas. Di na namalayan ang oras at inabot na sila ng hapunan at nakarating na si Junhui.

"Hal, may nag-doorbell, tignan ko lang." Tumayo si Mingyu at binuksan ang pinto. Nagulat ito na si Junhui ang kanyang nasa harapan na nakatutok sa cellphone.

"Oh, Mingyu. Dito ka pa pala? Kumain na kayo?"

"Di pa eh. Kain tayo nagluto ako!" Aya ni Mingyu kay Junhui habang nakaakbay dito

"Okay lang?" Tanong ni Jun na may halong pagka-awkward sa tono. Humarap naman si Mingyu at nilagay ang kamay niya sa balikat ni Jun.

"Ba't naman hindi eh ikaw tagaluto dito sa condo. Minsan dalaw ako ulit paglutuan mo kami ah?" iba ang naramdaman ni Junhui sa tono ng pananalita ni Mingyu. Hindi niya na lamang ito pinansin.

Kumain na ang tatlo at wala ng mai-aawkward pa ang lugar kaya naman habang kumakain ay nagse-cellphone na lamang si Junhui.

"Hal, mauuna na ako ah? See you soon ulit oki? Study well ha? Update mo ko as always. Love you" sabi ni Mingyu kay Wonwoo sabay halik dito. Tapos na sila kumain at nasa parking area na ang dalawa. Nang makaalis na si Mingyu ay umakyat na si Wonwoo.


	3. Chapter 3

** Hal **

**_Hal, musta week mo ngayon? Miss you na! Love you._ **

**_Gyu, Mahallll!! Ito sobrang busy. May swimming pala block namin bukas!_ **

**_Ahhh ganon? Free sana ako bukas eh._ **

****

**_What time, Hal? Free ako ng umaga kita tayo? Sa tanghali kasi pupunta na kami ni Junhui dun eh_ **

**_Aww, may deadline pa kasi ako ng maaga eh. Hapon sana. :((( Next time na lang, Hal!_ **

**_Ahh sige Hal!! Love you! Ingat ka diyan! Miss you tooo!_ **

Naging ganito lagi ang palitan ng text messages ng magkasintahan. Laging di tugma ang oras. Hindi alam ang mararamdaman ni Mingyu dahil parang pilit na pinaglalayo sila ni Wonu ng oras. Aaminin niyang nagseselos siya kay Jun dahil mas naalalagaan niya si Wonwoo. Walang masisisi si Mingyu sa relasyon nila kundi ang oras lamang. 2 buwan na ang nakalipas mula ang huli nilang kita. 


	4. Chapter 4

** Wonu My Labs **

**_Gyu, Mahal! Free ka ba ngayon? Dito kami ni Junhui ulit sa Cat Cafe hehe. Anti-stress kasi malapit na midterms!_ **

**_Hindi Hal eh :(( dami deadlines. Bukas kaya? Free ako the whole day!_ **

**_Aww, may scheduled trip kami ni Junhui sa isang museum eh. Lahat kami ng blockmates ko pupunta dun. By partner kasi yung task pero nag-decide kami na pare-parehas pupuntahan_ **

**_Ahh ganun ba? Sige Hal Ingat kayo ah? Love you!_ **


	5. Chapter 5

** Hal **

****

**_Gyu Mahal! Miss you na! Ang cute dito sa pinuntahan namin! Para siyang Ski Dubai may mga penguins! Inaya ako ni Jun dito kasi may libre daw pag may kasama!_ **

** Wonu My Labs **

**_Gyu Mahal! Miss you na! Ang cute dito sa pinuntahan namin! Para siyang Ski Dubai may mga penguins! Inaya ako ni Jun dito kasi may libre daw pag may kasama!_ **

**_Gyu Mahal! Kailan ka free? Pinagluto ako ni Jun ng special omelette! Grabe ansarap! Na-miss ko mga luto mo : < Miss you na!! Love you!! _ **

**_Mahal!! Busy ka pa ba? Miss you! Love you, Hal!_ **

1 buwan na ang lumipas at di na makayanan ni Mingyu ang kurot sa puso nito. Alam niya na ang dapat gawin. 


	6. Chapter 6

** Hal **

**_Wonu_ **

**_Gyu Mahal!! Uyyy ba't ngayon ka lang nagreply?_ **

**Let's break up.**

Nang mabasa ito ni Wonwoo ay halos mabitawan niya ang cellphone. Namuo ang mga luha nito.

“Jun, alis lang ako.”

“San punta? May exam la tayo bukas uy.”

“May asikasuhin lang ako”

Sa ngiting nakita ni Jun kay Wonwoo ay ramdam niya na may nangyari kaya naman hinabol niya ito. Nasa hallway na siya at papunta na sa elevator nang pinigilan siya ni Junhui. 

“Wonwoo”

“Jun? Nagmamadali ako ano ba?!”

Nataasan ng boses ni Wonwoo si Jun. bakas kay Wonwoo ang nga pinipigilang luha. Niyakap naman ito ni Junhui. Sandali man ang pagkayakap ng binata ngunit sa higpit nito ay parang ayaw niya na paalisin ang isa.

“Ingat ka, Wonton. Mag doorbell ka pag andito ka na. Sige na go na.”

Tumango naman si Wonwoo at umalis agad. Nang makarating si Wonwoo sa condo ay dali-dali itong umakyat papunta sa unit ni Mingyu. Nang siya’y mag doorbell ay kaagad naman binuksan ni Mingyu ang pinto. Laking gulat nito na ang dating kasintahan niya ang nasa harap niya.

“Won-“

Di natapos ni Mingyu ang kanyang sasabihin dahil siniil siya ng halik ni Wonwoo. Pumasok silang dalawa at sinipa ni Wonwoo ang pinto upang sumara ito. Patuloy parin ang paghalik ni Wonwoo kay Mingyu. Pilit naman ang pagpupumiglas ni Mingyu. Ginamit niya ang kalakihan ng kanyang katawan upang pigilan ang dating kasintahan.

“Mingyu, bakit? Bakit, mahal? Hal naman, pangako mo sakin na babawi ka! Ikaw yung nangako pero ikaw ang unang sumuko. Unfair mo naman, Hal! Pano na ako? Pano na tayo?”

“Wonwoo, hindi magiging healthy relationship natin. Wonwoo, natatakot ako na baka dumating ang araw na kailangan natin pumili. Isang beses sa 3 buwan na lang tayo nagkikita. Wonwoo, ang dami kong pagkukulang sayo. Hayaan mo na palayain kita sa relasyon na toh. Ayoko na magmukha kang tanga kakachat sakin na kita tayo pero di nangyayari. Ayokong maisip mo balang araw na di ka importante sakin. Kaya please, kailangan nating bumitaw. Maraming pwedeng magmahal sayo na kayang ibigay at ibalanse ang mga oras niya para sayo. Mas sasaya ka kay Jun. Ramdam ko na may feelings siya sayo. Maaalagaan ka niya, matutulungan ka niya, makakasama ka niya lagi.“

“Ano? Mingyu... Paano? Sino? Hal,alalahanin mo lahat ng pinag-usapan natin, lahat ng sinabi mong pangako. Nasan na yung Mingyu na may isang salita? Sabi mo di ka bibitiw. Pero nasan na? Mingyu, bestfriend ko lang si Jun, kung may feelings siya alam ko kung pano tumanggi at di i-entertain kasi ikaw lang ang mahal ko!”

Lumapit si Mingyu at niyakap ang binata

“Sorry, Wonwoo.”

“Pagod ka na ba? Aasa pa ba ako sayo?”

“Pagod na. Pagod na akong ilaban ang oras natin. Oras ang kalaban natin Wonwoo. Kahit na manghingi ako ng tawad, di ko naman na mababalik yung dati diba? Tama na Won.”

At sa mga katagang iyon, tuluyang nasira ang mundo ni Wonwoo. Ang dating puno ng kulay at kabuluhan na relasyon nila ni Mingyu, ngayon puno ng dilim at palaisipan. Hindi man nila alam kung bakit, alam nilang kailangan na nilang bumitaw sa pinaglalaban nila. Ang relasyong nagtagal ng 4 na taon. Matatapos sa isang gabing pamamaalam.

“Sige, Mingyu. Balang araw naman, makikita mo na di paraan ang pag-alis. Hindi ko kayang sabihin na break na tayo nang harap-harapan, kaya sasabihin ko na lang na sa susunod na tadhana na lang muli. Baka dun, di na natin kailangan mamoblema. Mahal kita, Gyu. Tandaan mo yan. Mahal na mahal na mahal na mahal kita.”

Hinalikan ni Wonwoo sa noo si Mingyu. Simbolo ng pamamaalam niya sa binata. Umalis na si Wonwoo sa condo ni Mingyu. Dalawang binatang parehas nalulunod sa kalungkutan. Si Mingyu na nakaluhod at iniiyak lahat ng sakit at pighati. Si Wonwoo na di alam kung saan pupunta maliban sa isang lugar na tanging naiisip niya. Pumunta siya sa Bar na malapit sa condo nila ni Jun. Nilunod ang sarili sa alak upang makalimutan ang sakit na nadarama niya. 


	7. Chapter 7

Nakarinig si Junhui ng doorbell. Malapit na mag alas-dose at kakatapos lang ni Junhui mag-review. Binuksan niya kagad ang pinto.

“Uy Wonton. Nyare sayo?” Naging Wonton ang tawag ni Jun kay Wonwoo dahil Moonton tinawag sa kanya nito dahil sa kaadikan niya di lang sa PUBG kundi sa Mobile Legends din. Kasalukuyang araw ng mga exams nila bago matapos ang 1st sem. At hindi gugustuhin ng kahit na sino na magkaroon ng malakihang distraction. Ayaw ni Jun na mawala ang deans lister title sa kanya. Matagal niyang pinaghirapan na makapasok sa dream school niya at makakuha ng scholarship mula rito. Pero di talaga aayon minsan ang tadhana. 

“Mahal, Halikan mo ko.”

“Hatdog ka ba? Umayos ka nga amoy alak ka ano ba nangyari?” Naging habit na ng dalawa na mag-asaran ng hatdog simula nung nakita ni Wonwoo ang hotdog stand at ginamit na nila ito upang maging magaan ang pakiramdam ng isa’t-isa. Ngunit iba ang simoy ng hangin sa gabing ito. 

“Mingyu…” Sa maling pagtawag ni Wonwoo kay Jun, alam niya na ang nangyari at alam niya rin na sobrang lasing na ng taong nakayakap sa kanya. 

“Wonton ‘di ako si Gyu tumigi-” nakatanggap ng isang halik si Jun na naging dahilan para matigil ang kanyang pagsasalita. Nagpatuloy si Wonwoo sa kanyang ginagawa na nagpahina sa katawan ni Jun kaya naman bumagsak sila sa kama habang nakaibabaw si Wonwoo. Ramdam ni Jun ang luhang tumutulo sa kanyang mukha. 

“Mingyu, wala na ba talaga? Mingyu kahit ano ibibigay ko. Kahit palayasin ko pa si Jun wag ka lang umalis. Binabawi ko na lahat ng sinabi ko sayo kanina. Di natin kailangan mag-break Gyu. Kung pagod ka na ako naman ang lalaban.”

“Wonwoo hindi nga ako si Mingyu ano-” muli, ‘di natapos ni Jun ang pagsasalita dahil hinalikan siya muli ng binata. Ramdam niya ang lungkot at pagnanais sa bawat halik ni Wonwoo. Naramdaman niyang lumilibot ang kamay ni Wonwoo sa kanyang katawan na nagpataas sa kanya ng balahibo. 

Hindi na nanlaban si Jun dahil mas malakas si Wonwoo sa kanya. Pinaubaya niya na ang kanyang sarili kay Wonwoo. Siya ang makakauna kay Jun. Hindi man labag sa kalooban ni Jun dahil matagal-tagal na rin ang feelings niya kay Wonwoo ngunit masakit para sa kanya dahil ‘di para sa kanya ang gagawin ni Wonwoo at sa nalaman niyang siya ang dahilan ng pag-break nila.

Napuno ang gabi ng puro pagnanais, pag-ungol, at paghihinagpis. Magkatabing natulog ang dalawa habang si Jun ay tulala at parang nasusuka dahil sa sakit hindi lang dahil sa nangyari sa kanilang dalawa kundi dahil din sa nararamdaman niya para kay Wonwoo. 

“Wonton? Tulog ka na ba?” walang narinig na sagot si Jun. bakas ang luha ni Wonwoo habang nakayakap siya kay Jun. 

“Won naman eh. Sana sinabi mo na dati pa na nagkakaproblema na pala kayo ni Mingyu dahil sa akin. Sa totoo lang? Di ko alam kung ano mararamdaman ko. Masaya dahil may pag-asa na ako at ikaw ang nakauna sakin? Malungkot dahil panigurado hindi mo ko papapasukin diyan sa puso mo dahil alam kong si Mingyu lang ang nandiyan at kung mamahalin mo ko ay mapapatunayan lang ni Mingyu lahat ng hinala niya? O magagalit dahil alam kong magpapakatanga nanaman ako sa isang tao?”

Nang matapos ilabas ni Jun ang saloobin nito sa tulog na binata, ay nagpasya na lamang din siya matulog at magdasal para sa last exam nila bukas. “Puta. exam nga pala bukas.”


	8. Chapter 8

Naunang nagising si Wonwoo dahil sa alarm ni Jun. Di maipinta ang mukha ng binata dahil sa gulat sa kanyang nakita. Wala silang pantaas parehas at nasa iisang kama lamang kaya alam na ni Wonwoo ang nangyari. Natigilan naman si Wonwoo sa kakaisip nang mabaling ang tingin niya sa alarm ni Jun

"HOY TUKMOL GISING MAY EXAM KA" nanlaki ang mata ni Wonwoo dahil sa description ng alarm sa phone. Dali-dali siyang tumayo upang maligo. Proud si Wonwoo sa kanyang sarili dahil di siya tinatamaan ng hangover kahit gaano pa siya kawasted ngunit 'di niya maalala kung paano siya napunta sa condo at nakatabi si Jun.

"Jun" Pagkagulat na sabi ni Wonwoo. Kita sa mata ni Jun ang luha na namumuo. "Moonton..." di alam ang sasabihin ni Wonwoo dahil sa nangyari kaya naman lumapit na lamang ito at niyakap ang binata. "Jun, sorry. Please, ikwento mo sakin kung may nasabi ba ako sayo kagabi." humigpit ang yakap ni Wonwoo dahil sa pagsisisi. Sa ilang buwan ng pagsasama nila sa condo ay walang ibang pinakita si Wonwoo kundi kabaitan at gayun din ang isa dahil sa maikling panahon ay naging bestfriends sila at ayaw yun sirain ni Wonwoo kahit madalas nang nagseselos si Mingyu.

"W-won, kala ko ba di ako problema sa relasyon niyo? Wala namang problema sakin kung lilipat ako Won." di namalayan ni Jun na tumutulo na ang kanyang mga luha.

"Jun, bestfriend kita. Kung may problema kami hanggang samin lang dapat yun. Kaya hangga't sa makakaya ko, ipapaintindi ko sa kanya na mag bestfriend lang tayo. wala ng iba"

Nang matapos magsalita ng binata ay kaagad inilayo ni Jun ang sarili. _Tama na. Sobrang sakit na._

"Won, aalis na ako." tumahan na ang binata ngunit bakas parin ang sakit at pinipigilan ang paghikbi. Nang akmang aalis na ito ay biglaang hinawakan ni Wonwoo ang kamay nito.

"Won..."

"Jun, matagal ko nang ramdam na may nararamdaman ka para sakin pero di ko inisip yun kasi ayokong masayang lang pagkakaibigan natin. Sige makapal na mukha ko pero Jun, ayoko na mawala ka. Gusto parin kita maging bestfriend may feelings ka man o wala. Pwede tayo magkng bestfriends with benefits, Jun. alam kong gusto mo rin ako. Pero hanggang dun na lang mabibigay ko. Wag ka lang umalis.”

"Bakit Won? Pano ako? Wonwoo, di kakayanin ng konsensya ko na maging tama hinala ni Mingyu kahit wala na kayo. Kasi ako magmumukhang masama!"

"Jun hindi naman tayo magiging magjowa! Kaibigan ang hinihiling ko sayo Jun hindi ang puso mo."

Tuluyang nasira ang puso ng binatang si Junhui. Mas masakit pa ito kaysa sa panahon noong hiniwalayan siya ng kanyang dating kasintahan. Malalim na ang pagkahulog ng loob ni Junhui kay Wonwoo kahit sa maikling panahon. Ni minsan hindi nagkaaway ang dalawa. Magkatampuhan man ay dahil lamang sa paglalaro nila o sa di mapagkasunduang bagay. Tinuring ni Wonwoo na pamilya si Jun ngunit iba ang nararamdaman ng isa sa kanya. Gusto mang umalis na lamang ni Jun upang matapos na, pero hindi niya kayang iwan si Wonwoo dahil 'di niya kayang mawalay sa binata. 

"Kung san ka magiging masaya."

Yun na lamang ang nasabi ng binata kay Wonwoo. Masakit man pero ito na lamang ang magagawa niya. Hindi inalis ni Wonwoo ang pagkayakap niya kay Jun. Para kay Wonwoo, mahal man niya si Mingyu pero ayaw niya mawala ang nag-iisang kaibigan niya na sa lahat ng bagay ay makakasundo niya.


	9. Chapter 9

Sa unang taon na lumipas ay ganun parin ang pagkakaibigan ng dalawa. Kapag naramdaman ang tawag ng laman ay ipapaubaya ni Jun ang sarili. Ganun din si Wonwoo ngunit mas nauunang mag-initiate si Wonwoo. Ito ay dahil kadalasan si Mingyu parin ang iniisip niya. Naging coping mechanism ni Wonwoo si Jun sa sakit na nararamdaman niya kay Wonwoo. 

Dumating ang 2 taon at nag-iba na ang pagsasama ng dalawa. Mas naging matalik na magkaibigan na ang mga ito. Bihira na rin ang casual na pagtatalik nila at napapalitan na ito ng sensual na pangayayari. Wala mang label ang dalawa pero alam nila deep inside na may nararamdaman sila para sa isa’t-isa. Hindi na iyon matatanggi ni Junhui. Alam niyang nagpipigil si Wonwoo ng nararamdaman dahil di niya alam kung kailan biglaang magpapakita si Mingyu. Maaaring magunaw ang lahat kapag siya’y bumalik. Kaya naman hanggang pagtatalik lamang ang mabibigay ni Jun, hindi ang kanyang pagmamahal, hindi ang kanyang puso.

Martyr man kung iisipin ngunit ito na lamang ang magagawa ni Jun. Masaya na siya sa ganito. Hindi naman lahat ng pagsasama nila ay may nangyayari. Lalo lamang sila naging close at hindi pinabayaan ang isa't-isa. At ngayong nasa 3rd year na sila sa kolehiyo bilang mga engineer, hindi lamang ang academics ang magpapahirap sa kanila.

"Wonton, may kumakatok. Pagbuksan mo muna di pa ako tapos sa plates ko eh"

Tumayo si Wonwoo mula sa kinauupuan niya dala-dala ang cellphone dahil naglalaro nanaman siya ng paboritong laro nila ni Jun. Nagtataka siya dahil napakabihira na may bumisita sa condo niya dahil ayaw niya rin sa tao. Binuksan niya ang pinto habang nakatingin sa nilalaro niya.

"Bakit-"

Tila naputulan ng dila sa Wonwoo nang tiningnan niya taong nasa harap niya. Nabitawan niya ang cellphone niya hudyat na puntahan siya ni Jun.

"Wonton sino nandiya- Gyu."

Lumamig ang buong paligid na para bang biglaang napunta sila sa ibang bansa. Di alam ni Jun ang gagawin niya. Ito na ang kinakatakutan niya. Ito na. Malapit nanaman siyang gawing 2nd option lamang.

"Pasok ka gyu. Labas muna ako bili lang ako ng milk tea. Mukhang kailangan niyo mag-usap."


	10. Chapter 10

Kaagad lumabas si Junhui at di na nilingon ang dalawa. Nang sinara niya na ang pinto ay biglaan niyang naramdaman ang pagod at sakit sa ulo. Ito ay di lamang dahil sa plates na tinatapos niya kundi dahil din sa pagmamahal kay Wonwoo. Di mo talaga masusukat ang pagmamahal mo pag di ka nasasaktan. Malalaman mo kung gaano mo kamahal ang isang tao kapag sobra kang nasasaktan sa kaisipang kailangan mo na siyang bitawan at iparaya.

" _Kung bukas man ay hindi ka na sakin, Wonwoo, ihahatid na lang kita sa kanya. Kung san ka sasaya. Wala ng mangungulit sayo. Kung sa pag akyat ko man ay kayo na uli, di na ako magagalit. Masaya ako dahil sa 3 taon na naging ako lang ang nasa mata mo, kahit hanggang best friend lang, may maitatago akong mag alala. Hindi man ako tuluyang aalis sa tabi mo, alam kong malaki ang pagiging pagbabago. Ang oras natin dati, magiging oras niyo nang magkasama. Kung sa unang usap natin matapos ko malabas ng sakit sa gabing ito ay babanggitin mo ang mga salitang inaasahan ko na, wag ka mag-alala, sayo siya, siya'y sayo, ako lamang ay nandito upang sumuporta sayo."_

Di namalayan ni Jun na nasa labas na siya ng condo. Tahimik ang gabing kay lamig na tila ba umaaayon ito para sa nararamdaman ni Jun ngayon. Kung si Wonwoo ay nadadaan ang sakit sa pamamagitan ng alak, si Jun naman ay kape. Sa pamamamagitan nito, magigising siya buong gabi, sapat na para pag-isipan lahat ng sakit at alisin lahat ng pagod kakaisip sa mga bagay na di niya masagot pag hiindi kalmado ang gabi.

Hawak-hawak ang kanyang kape at nakayuko, napansin niya ang mga luhang tumutulo mula sa kanyang mga mata. Nang siya'y tumingala ay nakita niya ang buwan na kay liwanag.

"Buti ka pa, maraming bituin na nakapalibot sayo, di ka nag-iisa sa gabing tulad nito. Habang ako, iisa lang lagi hiling ko sa mga bituin mo. Na sana dumating ang araw na ako naman. Hahaha. Para nanaman akong tanga kausap yung buwan."

Huminga nang malalim ang binata at sumandal. Mahaba pa ang gabi. Ayaw niya na alamin ang nangyayari sa taas. Panigurado, iiyakan nanaman ni Wonwoo si Mingyu. O baliktad, si Mingyu ang iiyak at magmamakaawa na magkabalikan sila. Na sa tatlong taon na sila'y magkahiwalay ay mahal parin nila ang isa't-isa. Na sa tatlong taon ay naging panakip butas at distraction as a bestfriend lamang si Jun. Napangiti na lamang si Jun at ininom ang natitirang laman ng kanyang kape. Muli ay tumingala na lamang siya at pinikit ang mga mata at muling nagmuni-muni.

_"Talo nanaman ako. Sabagay, para san pa yung laban ko ng 3 taon eh bestfriend with benefits lang naman tingin sakin. Baka pwede naman siguro na di muna ako magparamdam? Sawa na ako marinig na mahal niya si Gyu at mahal niya ako bilang kaibigan. Tangina ba't ba walang mali sa'yo? Gusto ko magalit kasi 3 taon ako nagpatake for granted pero dahil masaya rin naman ako kahit papano sinusuway ko parin sarili ko."_

Di na niya napigilan ang mga hikbi na kumakawala upang maging hagulgol. Unti unti, nararamdaman niya na bumibilis tibok ng puso niya. Ang kape na nagpapapala sa kabog ng dibdib niya dahil sa sakit. Ang kirot na di maalis alis kahit anong iyak ang gawin. AT di na nga nagtagal, muli siyang yumuko. Nilabas niya lahat ng sakit sa gabing kay lamig. Lumipas ang ilang minuto, may narinig siyang naglalakad papalapit sa kanya.

"M-Mingyu..."

"Junhui, sorry kung nasasaktan ka ngayon. Tahan na. Hindi mo na kailangan umiyak."

"Anong ibig sabihin mo, gyu?"

"Take him to the moon for me."

Matapos ito sabihin ni Mingyu ay tinapik niya ang balikat ni Wonwoo at pumunta na siya sa kotse niya upang umalis. Hindi maintindihan ni Jun ang ibig sabihin ni Mingyu. Kaya naman pinunasan niya agad ang kanyang mga luha at naghilamos sa cr sa lobby bago tumakbo paakyat at puntahan si Wonwoo.


	11. Chapter 11

_“Wonwoo, Mahal-“_

_“Walang tayo, Mingyu.”_

_Banggit ni Wonwoo. Nakaupo sila ngayon sa kama at parehas nakayuko. Di kayang matingnan ang isa’t-isa._

_“Oo nga pala. Sorry.”_

_“Bakit ka napunta dito.”_

_“Wonwoo, kamusta ka?“_

_“Okay naman. Narealize mo na ba?“_

_“Ang alin?”_

_“Na hindi paraan ang paglisan. Na di ka dapat bumitaw sa laban dahil mahal na mahal ka ng kasintahan mo.”_

_“Wonwoo...”_

_“Okay lang ako Gyu. Sige na sabihin mo na lahat”_

_Huminga nang malalim si Mingyu at naghandang sabihin lahat ang mga gustong sambitin sa nakalipas na mahigit 3 taon._

_“Wonwoo, mahal parin kita. Mahal na mahal. Sa ilang taon na hinanap ko sarili ko, Papunta parin sayo yung daan na tinatahak ko.”_

_“Nakatulong ba noong lumayo ako Gyu? Nahanap mo nga sarili mo, pero di mo alam kung pano nawala ang sarili ko. Sa 3 taon, 1 taon akong nagdusa. Masisisi mo ba ako kung suko na ako?”_

_“Sorry, Won. Nandito ako para makipag-ayos. Alam kong di mo na ako tatanggapin pabalik, pero ayoko tuluyan masira ang nag-iisang dahilan ng ugnayan natin. Kaibigan hanggang sa huli?“_

_Nang marinig iyon ni Wonwoo ay parang nabunutan siya ng tinik. An tatlong taong pagtitiis, matatapos muli sa isang gabi ng pag-aayos... o pamamamaalam._

_Lumapit si Wonwoo at hinalikan ang binata._

_“Won?”_

_“Wala na, wala na akong nararamdaman para sayo. Pero salamat Gyu, for giving me this chance to let go peacefully. Di ko man alam kung bakit ‘to nangyari satin, pero lahat ng nangyari satin dati, magandang alaala lamang babaunin ko. Good luck, Doc ha? Aamin na ako kay Junhui. Matagal ko na rin tinatago tong feeings sa kanya. Ngayong, alam ko na wala na akong nararamdaman para sayo, oras na para maging masaya tayong lahat. Mag-ingat ka lagi ha? Yun parin naman number ko. Friends?”_

_“Friends. All the best, Wonwoo.”_

_Natapos ang pag-uusap ng dalawa. Sinabihan ni Mingyu si Wonwoo na siya na ang magpapaakyat kay Junhui. Mataoos nitong sabihan si Jun ay umalis na siya. Dala-dala ang masayang puso at magaan na pakiramdam. Parehas nakalaya mula sa pag-ibig na mapaglaro._


	12. Chapter 12

Binuksan ni Junhui ang pinto at nakita si Wonwoo na nakaupo sa kama. 

“Won? Anong nangyari? Ano yung sabi ni Gyu?“

Lumapit si Wonwoo kay Junhui. Hinawakan niya ang magkabilaang pisngi nito at hinalikan ang mga labi.

“Jun, sa tagal nating magkasama, I’ve never been happier until this night. Di ko alam na darating ang panahon na sasabihin ko ulit ito na walang halong sakit, lungkot, o galit. Junnie, mahal kita, last year pa.“

Hindi alam ni Junhui ang sasabihin. Kaya naman, sa unang pagkakataon, hinalikan niya si Wonwoo. Sa tatlong taon nilang pagsasama, ngayon lang nagawa ito ni Jun. ang maunang mag-initiate sa kanilang dalawa. 

“Mahal na mahal din kita Wonwoo. Alam mo yan.”

Hindi niya aakalain na sa tinagal-tagal ng pagtitiis niya na kontrolin ang nararamdaman niya at sa pagiging isang napakabuting kasama sa pang araw-araw na buhay ni Wonwoo, ay masusuklian ito nang buong buo, higit pa sa pinapangarap niya. Wala ng bakit, wala ng paano, si Wonwoo lamang, silang dalawa, magkasamang tatapusin ang nasimulang pagsubok. Sabay na magtatapos at magkakatrabaho.

Sinong mag-aakala na masaya ang magiging katapusan ng martyr na pag-ibig ng isang Junhui?

“Kung san sasaya, Wonwoo. Dun ako.”

“Mamahalin kita, habang-buhay.”

Halaw.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Note ni Otor:** I hope I gave justice to the original prompt and new prompt!  
> Although medyo iniba ko siya nang onti, I hope ya'll love Wonton,  
> Moonton, and Mingguu!


End file.
